


hold me closer

by cherrychoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, it's just fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: kuroo tetsurou is bad at people, but daichi is here to save the day.





	hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> so............. here's a tiny, smol Thing i wrote out of my love towards daichi and kuroo ;; i'll most likely write more for this fandom, but make it f/f bc im a huge lesbian a ok-ish drabble to start writing for the hq!! fandom~

Kuroo Tetsurou is bad at people. He’s social, but bad at it. Nine out of ten times, he’d become acquaintance with people around him easily, the conversation would flow smoothly. Suddenly, everything becomes too much, makes him worry that he’s giving away his biggest secrets away by admitting his favourite ice cream flavour. Tetsurou would shut down, awkwardly so between his newly made acquaintances. Breathing becomes hard.

That’s when Daichi holds his sweaty hand, grounds him, assures him wordlessly. He isn’t in all the social gathering Tetsurou is required to go, but he’s only one text away -- nearly always. He’s always quick to reply, even if he’s overseas, or napping away in his apartment.

Sawamura Daichi is a good boyfriend, he holds Tetsurou warm and safe when they’re physically close, holds Tetsurou metaphorically when they aren’t. His presence is comforting, like a good post-breakdown nap.

Tetsurou tells him on the train, grinning smugly.

“That’s unhealthy,” Daichi replies. Tetsurou notices the tinge of pink on his face, but pretends he didn’t. “I don’t know how, but I’m pretty sure it’s unhealthy, Kuroo.”

Tetsurou nods. He takes a quick glance around the compartment. Nobody is paying attention to them. Two casual boys wearing casual athletic wear casually sitting next to them and holding hands. Tetsurou leans closer, presses a soft, quick kiss on Daichi’s temple. Daichi’s face becomes obviously pink.

“W-what was that for?” Daichi stutters.

Tetsurou can’t hold his huge grin back. He chuckles, squeezes Daichi’s hand. “Because you’re nice.”

Glancing around the compartment once again, he finds an elder lady looking at them. He smiles shyly at her. She returns it awkwardly. Tetsurou straightens his back, moves a little away from Daichi, but keeps their entwined hands on his lap. Daichi gives him a look.

Tetsurou nods towards the lady. Daichi’s lips form a grim line. He scoots closer, drops his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder a little hard. Tetsurou winces.

“Sorry,” Daichi mutters angrily.

“It’s okay,” Tetsurou finger-guns at him. “It’s fun to see you get angry at homophobes.”

Daichi snickers. “Never said she was a homophobe.”

“Yeah, I believe you.”


End file.
